The Unattainable wish
by Hay Gurl Hay
Summary: DISCONTINUED They say that life is already decided for you. From when your first brought into the world, up until you die. Well, Sasuke's going to have a "little" fun with fate. "Time travel anyone?" SasuSaku
1. He's never coming back

The Unattainable wish

**The Unattainable wish**

**-Summary-**

**Team 7 has grown up and Sasuke is still a rouge ninja. But what happens when he mysteriously goes back it time? What will he do? What time period did he stop at? If he sees a mistake, will he fix it? But if he does, will he alter the future? Oh and he can't talk to other people cause… technically he's a ghost! But will he ever get back to his regular time period? Or will he be stuck in the past forever as a ghost while reliving scorching memories? Ooohhh… scary!**

_Me: Welcome one and all! This is my first fanfic. So go easy on me! Disclaimer please!_

_Sasuke: She doesn't own Naruto but if she did she would be… never mind. It's to painful too say._

_Me: Umm…Okay? Anywho! Let's just start the story-ish thing already!_

**Chapter 1.**

**He's never coming back.**

"Sakura… he's never coming back. I know I made a promise but… Sasuke will have to come back on his own free will." Naruto tried to cheer Sakura up but a few tears still made their way down her face.

"I know… I just can't get myself to believe it… I need help badly!" Sakura cried into Naruto's shirt.

"I know, that's why I'm here Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"You always know the right words to say Naruto. You will always be my best friend." Sakura stifled a yawn as her last tear fell down her cheek leaving a trail of wet sadness behind.

"Well I have to go. Hinata's probably worried sick! I hope that all that I said will help you." Naruto then got up and walked away, leaving behind a sad and forgotten little cherry-blossom struggling to get a grip on reality.

"What am I going to do? My whole world revolved around my love for Sasuke. Who am I kidding? Sasuke doesn't love me! He doesn't even like me as a friend! I was always that little annoying pink haired brat who always got in the way. My life is a living _**hell! **_I mean shit to him! He didn't even notice me at all. I'm just… _**annoying.**_" Sakura spoke this, and then she went home to wallow in her sorrow. Alone.

-Meanwhile-

"I can't believe you're with me! Your so… _**annoying.**_" Sasuke thought about what sounded weird with using the word. 'Oh right… Sakura. She was VERY annoying.' Sasuke thought sadly.

"I can't believe you think that I'm a… a… annoying! What is wrong with you!? You know that we belong together Sasuke-kun. C'mon and let's date! I know you're shy but not this shy!" A loud squeaky mouth said I a very high pitched and demanding voice.

"Shut-up. I don't have time for this Karen. I'm not shy and I do NOT LIKE YOU!" Sasuke shouted in Karin's face; thus ending in a waterfall of tears. (A/N: I would feel sorry for Karin if she wasn't such a bitch. I'm thinking of killing her. Hmmm… drowning? Earthquake? Tornado!? So many choices… Anywho!! Back to the story-ish thing!) "You're a nitwit Karin and you doesn't care about anybody but yourself."

"Not true! I care about you Sasuke-kun! You honestly can't tell me you possibly like someone else other than me of course." Karen smirked.

"Well…" The loud squeaky voice cut him off.

"Sasuke-kun! I can't believe you! You're cheating on me!" She shrieked. Her brown eyes full of rage.

"Karin… you only care about looks. What if I was flat out ugly? I don't think you'd still like me— in fact I KNOW you wouldn't like me! So screw you!" Sasuke yelled, then he ran to a nearby hill and hid himself from the evil she-witch Karen! Ooohhh… scary!

"Sasuke-kun! C'mon out! We can figure out our differences later so come on out!" Karen kept shrieking his name until she went into the woods to see if he was there.

Nearby Sasuke was hiding in a tree covered in leaves so he was well hidden. '_God damnit! Why does Karin have to like me? I hate that! Just like Sakura… why can't she realize how I feel about her? What did I do wrong!?' _Sasuke thought furiously. '_I guess I'll go pay Sakura a visit. Maybe then she'll understand.' _Sasuke jumped from tree to tree until he saw Karin wondering around aimlessly. He smirked to himself, and then carried on towards Konoha.

-After-

Sakura slowly unlocked her door and peered inside as if something would jump out and attack her. She walked in and soon a small Border collie came bounding out and decided to jump on Sakura. The Border collie did, which made Sakura fall from being so surprised. She laughed while petting it. "Hello Blossom! It's good to see you too!" Sakura said this as she got up and dusted herself off. Blossom scampered over to the couch and TV. The little dog grabbed the movie 'Blades of Glory' and pushed it in the DVD player while turning on the TV with her nose. Sakura laughed and sat on the couch as Blossom stumbled over her paws, and then sat in Sakura's lap. " I love you Blossom. Always will." Sakura grabbed a blanket that was in reach, then she and her doggie snuggled up to it.

-Meanwhile-

Sasuke was about to jump the Konoha gate after traveling three hours when he saw Naruto walking with Hinata. '_About time they got together._' Sasuke thought as they both kissed. Then he carried on towards Sakura's house.

He stopped when he saw her house come into view. So he quietly walked up (or snuck up) to her window. He peered into see Sakura sleeping on the couch with a puppy looking directly at him. Then Blossom got up from her lap and walked to the windowsill that she carefully climbed up with ease. But then Blossom started whining and scratching the window. Sasuke; not wanting to wake Sakura up with the sudden noise decided to open the window to turn her away. But when Sasuke opened the window, Blossom came to him and touched Sasuke's hand with her wet nose.

"You want to know why Sakura doesn't know? Then this might help."

Then the room began to swirl around Sasuke. He felt dizzy and nauseated from the sudden spinning until he completely blacked out.

_Me: Ooohhh… cliffy! Let me know what you think!_

_Sasuke: Yeah please so that she stops making me feel dizzzzzzyyy… stop it!_

_Me: NO!_

_Sasuke: Why you… (Then he blacked out)_

_Me: Just like the story. Oh well… comment and rate! And also tell me what you think! Don't worry the next one will be longer! I promise. Now bye-bye!! -_


	2. Same world different perspective

The Unattainable wish

Chapter two.

Same world different perspective

"Ugh…" Sasuke moaned as he stood up. He looked around to see that he was in a bedroom. The bedroom had a king sized bed, a balcony, a 52" flat screen, and a black couch across from the flat screen. "Hn. Looks like my old room. Sakura must still like me to have made a room look exactly like my old one."

But then something started moving around in the king sized bed as an alarm (it read 6:24) went off. Sasuke took this FANTASTIC opportunity to hide behind the couch. (Gee… who'd ever think to look there…) Sasuke peered around the couch to see if Sakura was up yet. To his great surprise, it wasn't Sakura; it was…him!!

(Tenten: SURPRISE!

Me: Umm… Tenten? You weren't supposed to say that till the end!

Tenten: Oh… whoopsy daisy!

Me: Well I can see that we're a tad late so… disclaimer please!

Tenten: She doesn't own Naruto! Cause if she did she would have made me a super genius along with, good with weapons!

Me:… I don't EVEN want to know! Well back to the thingy… whatever!)

"What the… hell? What's going on here!?" Sasuke shouted. Then he put his hands on his mouth because he knew that the kid could hear him. But relief and… sweat? Oh no sorry relief and confusion (there it is!) swept over him as the kid (younger Sasuke) walked away. (Apparently he didn't hear… it kind of makes you wish that you SHOULD HAVE READ THE SUMMARY! It should explain everything there!)

"Sasuke, you wanted to know the truth. Well now your gonna know the truth." A light appeared at Sasuke's side as Blossom appeared there. Then the light vanished. "Sasuke… your in the past. I brought you here so that you could see what you did wrong. Trust me, there are A LOT of mistakes. So I brought you back to where it all started. This is the day where you're 12 year old self finally met Sakura Haruno. Enjoy." Then the light came back and took Blossom with it. "Don't worry. I'll come back whenever you need help."

"I need help now!" Then he got up from behind the couch and walked over to the door that led to the bathroom. Sasuke peered in (must be a new habit of his -) and saw his 12 year old self brushing his wet hair. (he took a shower) "What am I don'ing here? Why can't he see me!?" Sasuke yelled as his younger self (well call the twelve year old Sasuke U. So that you don't get confused.) walked right through him. When Sasuke U. walked through Sasuke, a puff a smoke appeared. "What the hell is going on here! Help!" Sasuke yelled to the top of his lungs.

"I hate school. But Nami says that I need a passing grade… joy…" Sasuke U. grunted. Then he started to spike his hair in the back. (It looked like a chickens butt. HAHA!! Sorry…) "I guess that I have to do this to do my dream job. Which I have no clue on what it is yet… poor me." Sasuke U. put on a dark blue shirt that had the Uchiha trademark and also put on jeans.

'_First day of Konoha high I guess…_' Sasuke thought. He turned and saw a picture of him and Nami playing together. Nami had long brown hair that flowed elegantly down her back. It was thick. Nami also had large sky blue eyes with a burn mark along her left arm. She looked really pretty with that face. Her face had a slight look to it that was pleasant; it was a happy look. The picture had been taken a month after Sasuke's parents were murdered. '_I wonder how I was so happy… my parents were both murdered a little before… I was a strange strange child growing up… weird._'

Then Sasuke U. ran downstairs and into the kitchen. Nami was in there finishing off breakfast. On the other side of the table (Nami was sitting on one side of the HUGE table) was Sasuke U's. Breakfast. It was scrambled eggs with a side of pancakes and bacon. "Mmm… my favorite!" Sasuke sat down and quickly finished off his breakfast.

"Sasuke, don't forget you have to leave for school at… now. C'mon we mustn't be late!" Nami said hastily.

"Nami? I would rather go to school alone today. I'm already 12. You don't have to treat me like a baby anymore. I'm a growing boy!" Sasuke U. got up from the chair, and then stepped on the table while flexing his muscles.

Nami laughed at this and then went over and hugged the Uchiha boy. "Yes you are a growing boy! I'm just worried about girls. Now run along. It's time to go and you don't want to forget your book bag!" Nami said as Sasuke U. almost ran outside without it.

"Thank you Nami." Sasuke U. said this and then he kissed Nami goodbye on the cheeks. When Sasuke U. left the house, Nami replaced her bright smile with a frown and a tear.

"I wish I would've brought you to school. You could have at least walked me halfway!" Sasuke said. Then all of a sudden time reversed to when Nami was talking about her coming to.

"Sasuke, don't forget you have to leave for school at… now. C'mon we mustn't be late!" Nami repeated hastily.

"Okay! Let's go— wait! I almost forgot my book bag! Can't go to school without it." Sasuke U. Said. Then he ran to his dark blue book bag that was on a chair in the kitchen; grabbed it, and then ran out the door toward Nami. Then they both happily walked out.

"Wait… what just happened??" Older Sasuke asked, confused. Then the bright light appreaed beside him again, then out popped Blossom.

"Sasuke you just redid time. You no longer made Nami sad because now, she actually walked to school with you. Sasuke… you can't do that to certain things. Now you just redid history because Nami never stayed home ding the dishes. She walked to school with you. You have to be careful there Sasuke because you may change history to something so horrible so that if you go back to the present, it will be changed to something horrible!" Blossom barked.

"Okay… wait what do you mean if I go back? There are NO ifs! I WILL go back to present! Right??" Sasuke asked; but then Blossom disappeared with the light. "Wait! What am I going to do? I may be stuck here… in the past… forever…"

Me: I hope you guys liked it! I know I sure did!

Tenten: When are you going to put me in it? Or Neji? Or Hinata? Or Naruto? Or Ino? Or Shikamaru?

Me: Umm… Tenten? Hinata and Naruto were already in it.

Hinata: Yeah for luck… two seconds!

Naruto: Well I was in it for three! Ooohhh… I feel so important!

Sakura: Yeah well I was in it for… never? Hey I wasn't in this chapter! My name was only mentioned!

Naruto: Yeah! So was mine!

Hinata: Me too! Fix this!

Me: Hey hey… lets not point fingers! OUCH! No Biting Naruto! AAHHH!! I'm being chased! Oh well! Review because I LOVE hearing them!! Bye!! AHHHHHH!!


	3. The Sad and the even Sadder

The Unattainable Wish

**The Unattainable Wish**

**Chapter 3**

**The sad and the even sadder**

Me: Okay… so I got back from my dad's house (his computer isn't working) so this should take me about… two days? To finish? I don't know… Anywho! Disclaimer please!!

Itachi: What the hell am I doing here!? Shouldn't I be plotting world domination!?

Me: See? And this is why you still don't have a girlfriend! Now disclaimer please!

Itachi: Whatever… (Mumbles) she does NOT own Naruto… cuz if she DID I WOULD HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!!

Me: Weird… okay Anywho. To the story! Oh before we start… I just wanted to say the following.

Sakura's Inner will be stated like this: **hi**

Sakura thinking to herself will be stated like this: _hi_

Me: I hope you're happy! Now to the story-ish thing!

"This is so unfair! I NEED to go back! I have to go back to the present! I can't just relive my entire life and fix mistakes! … Or can I…?" Sasuke pondered aloud as he watched Nami leave Sasuke about a block away from the school. Sasuke U. soon saw the school building called; Konoha High.

"Hey Sasuke U.!" (I'm gonna make the characters call past Sasuke, Sasuke U. too.) Cried Ino as she came up to Sasuke U. and hugged him to death. Sasuke U. just grunted and pushed Ino away from him. He pushed a little harder then he should've because Ino fell right down on top of the back of a little pink haired girl. "Oh my god! I'm SO sorry!" Ino got up and then grabbed the pink haired girl's hand as she pulled her up.

"It's okay… Hi I'm Haruno Sakura." Sakura said as she dusted herself off. Sakura was wearing a pink shirt with a denim blue skirt. She then gave a big cheerful grin as she walked past them all, and up and into the school right as the bell rang.

"Weird… well we better get inside." Ino said as both Sasuke U. and Ino walked inside.

"That was the day I first saw her sad eyes as she was tormented… I can remember it like it was yesterday…" Older Sasuke said as he followed them inside. When older Sasuke stopped at the door right outside the classroom he saw the same pink hair as he did outside. "I almost forgot that she's in my class…"

"Class. This is Sakura Haruno. She is a new student and will be staying in our homeroom. Sakura say something about yourself." A man with gray hair said without even looking up from his book.

**Eewww… I hate porn books… sico! **

"Well. I like to read and write. I do care about my looks but it's not the first thing to do on my agenda. I hate being laughed at too." Sakura stressed the last sentence as she continued speaking. "And I hate people who bully others."

"Okay now you may go and sit next to Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke raise your hand. Oh and by the way. My name is Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi said.

Sasuke U. raised his hand as Sakura went to sit next to him. Sakura sat down next to him, and then just stared out the window as an annoyingly high-pitched squeak erupted in frustration. "Kakashi! Why does _she _get to sit next to Sasuke-kun!? Why can't I?"

"Karin… shut up! That was the only available seat so be quiet! I have a headache today so don't talk." Kakashi said still not looking up from his book.

Karin had brown hair and huge glasses. She had a tank top that was beige on that just barely covered her breasts. She also wore a brown skirt that was WAY above the knee! She sat down and huffed in anger while glaring at Sakura.

_Slut… _Sakura thought as she tore her eyes away from the death glare to look at what was so special about Sasuke. He had sexy black hair, and onyx eyes that were staring up at the bored. Then onyx met jade as Sakura gave him a puzzled look, then looked back out the window as Sasuke U. just kept on looking at her.

_Pink hair unusual. Jade eyes… nice. No tank top revealing too much… nice skirt. Short but not too short. But… hey wait… why isn't she still looking at me or trying to give me her number? _Sasuke U. thought.

Why is everyone going groggily eyed at him? What's so special? Sure he's hot but… so what?? People around here are just AS pretty! Except me… why am I ugly…? Why am I a freak?

**You are NOT a freak!**

I have pink hair! PINK hair!! Is that not freakish enough…??

**Shut up! He looks way to hot too! Your pretty yourself.**

Yeah… but not beautiful like the rest of the girls around here… why am I so ugly??

**You are NOT UGLY!!**

Oh shut up inner! Did I ever mention that I hate you?

**Once or twice… okay four times! So what!?**

Okay now I SERIOUSLY need to get to work so if you would be so kind as to… SHUT UP!! I would greatly appreciate it!

**Whatever…**

Then Sakura took her attention away from the window; only to find seething death glares from girls around the room. Sakura simply stuck her tongue out. Sasuke on the other hand saw this and smirked.

So she does like me… I knew it.

Then Sakura saw Sasuke smirking at her. She simply gave him an annoyed look then stuck her tongue out at _him! _

_Cocky much?_

**Yeah but a HOT cocky guy!**

_I thought I told you to shut up?_

**Shut down go up, or down, or left, or right.**

Fair enough… I think…

**Yeah whatever… oh look! He's looking right at you! How sweet.**

_Yeah that's because my tongue is still __**out! **_

**Oh… no that's not it! Hmm… let's see… your dying to kiss him? Yes that's it!**

Oh my god! Can you ever be more of a nuisance…?

" Sasuke, Sakura. Care to explain why you can't do you work?" Kakashi-sensei said from behind the two. This sudden change made them both jump!

"Umm… well…" Sakura sighed.

"Well what work is there to _do? _I don't see anything on the board to write down!" Sasuke moaned. Sakura just glared at him.

"Sasuke! That may be true but you haven't heard anything I said today. So for that you two will both have to stay AFTER school and help clean up the kitchen." Kakashi said as Sasuke grumbled his name in response.

"But Kakashi-sensei! I have to go home! I need to finish un-packing my stuff!" Sakura complained to him.

"I'm sorry. Here I'll let you go early." Kakashi said with reasoning as Sakura still looked down towards her knees in shame.

"Detention on the very first day… great Sakura. This one will be a new record." She mumbled in shame.

"Don't blame Sakura that she thinks that I'm to irresistible to not notice." Sasuke U. smirked as Sakura gaped at him; not looking at her knees anymore.

"Cocky much? I hate cocky people! They are so annoying. So get a life Sasuke U. Plus I just met you and I don't go for anybody that I don't know. And F.Y.I, your not better than anyone else at this school so why should you get special attention while the rest of us get nothing? Your just spoiled. Like the others at my other school." Everyone in the room had heard what she said and they all gasped.

Some people in the room started whispering frantically in the room to their neighbors as Kakashi-sensei went back to reading his porno.

"She's gonna get hurt…"

"That bitch better watch out."

"I hope Sasuke U. doesn't beat her up _too _much."

"Sasuke U. would never beat up _my _cherry blossom!"

"You know… I'm right here so I can hear you all in the room." Sakura glared as the bell rang to go to the next class. She got up and walked quietly out of the room. Everyone turned their attention to Sasuke U. as his face was being hid by dark hair.

_So she wants to play that game eh? Well I'll show her to never mess with an Uchiha. Especially Sasuke Uchiha! I'll give it to her when she's not looking. _Sasuke thought evilly.

-End of the day-

"Finally I can get—" A certain pervert of a teacher caught off Sakura.

"You have detention Haruno. Remember?" Kakashi-sensei asked aloud.

"Oh… right… sorry…" Sakura grumbled as she headed towards the kitchen in silence. When Sakura got to the kitchen, she saw Sasuke already there, cleaning up slowly. Very slowly. Sakura walked right up to the sink and started to finish the twenty dishes in front of her as Sasuke got up from the dustpan and walked up to her.

"I hope you realize that during first period, you got yourself into some major trouble."

"Yeah? With who might I ask?" Sakura asked; not taking her eyes off of the dishes that she was currently doing.

"With me Haruno." Sasuke U. said evilly as he hit Sakura on the back; thus making her drop the plate and shatter.

Sakura turned around; jade eyes blazing as they gazed back at the endless onyx in front of her. "What the hell was that for idiot!?" She demanded angrily.

"For today. But I'm not finished yet Haruno." Said Sasuke U. as he took his fist and hit Sakura in the gut. Sakura took her hand and slapped Sasuke U. across the face. It left behind a large red mark as Sasuke U. stood there; eyes wide in shock.

"What? Never saw a girl fight back Sasuke U.? Well your looking at a rebellious little cherry blossom here." She then took her fist and punched Sasuke U's arm as she dodged his next attack. She did a flip over Sasuke U. as he spun around to face her; but not before she punched him on his nose. He fell back a few steps but regained his posture as a drip of blood fell from his nose and hit the ceramic tile beneath him. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to leave now."

"I'm not finished yet Haruno!" Sasuke U. sneered in rage.

"But I am." Sakura's voice drifted towards him as he just shook it off. Then he started running towards her with his fist raised. When he was two feet from Sakura; she disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossom petals as her voice filled the air with please. "Sasuke U. I didn't want to fight you; but you left me no choice now did you?" Then silence met his ears as Older Sasuke shook his head in anger.

"How could I be that stupid? I shouldn't have hit a girl! Man was I stupid then." Older Sasuke thought aloud.

Than a picture of Sakura filled Sasuke U's head. His eyes widened as he saw her getting beaten up in an alleyway. Sorrow, pain, suffering, and sadness flashed through her eyes as she had tears fill her eyes as blood trickled down her spine from where a metallic bat had hit her. She screamed in pain, and pedestrians watched but paid no heed. They only stared and laughed at her saying awful names like Forehead, Ugly, Misfit, Mistake. When the bully was finished, he kicked her in the stomach so that it made her cough up blood, and walked away. Content that she was hurt and tortured. Sakura got up and trembled a little but regained her balance as Sasuke U. saw pure hatred flash across her eyes as she picked up the metallic bat and hit the guy with it on the head; thus making him faint. Then she stumbled away to her home.


	4. You Are An Idiot Sasuke

**The Unattainable Wish**

**Chapter 4**

**You. Are. An. Idiot. Sasuke.**

Me: Hey! I am back! My Word is working again and inside my head I am doing cartwheels of joy!!! Yeah! I almost screamed because now I can write this; and the story that I am trying to publish. It's called the Axe Murderer! I will put the… thing that says what it's about below;

Everything is normal in Roxie's life up until she meets another girl named Alex. Then Roxie's whole world gets twisted upside down! Roxie has only known Alex for about two years. Well that's two years of good life to Alex until a mysterious murder occurs in her house. After a party, Alex soon discovers that her parents were both murdered in they're own house! Soon the murderer threatens Alex while Roxie gets hurt! Then things start getting weird for Alex as she tries's to uncover the mysterious murder of her parents. But then Alex finds out things that she won't be able to handle alone. Can she figure it out in time before something horrible happens to her best friend Roxie?

Me: Well…? Tell me what you think. Now disclaimer please! But before disclaimer, I want to tell you ALL to review or else I will discontinue this story! (Please do I want to keep writing it!) And also that there is a poll on my Homepage. I want you ALL to vote please!!!!

Ino: HEY!!!!! SHE DOES NOT OWN NARUTO SO LEAVE HER THE—

Me: Ino! Shut up and do NOT curse! So hyperactive… like Naruto…

Ino: HEY I HEARD THAT YOU… YOU… MEANIE!!!

Me: Ooohhh… I'm SO scared. I'm even trembling.

Ino: AWESOME!! I'M GLAD I'M THAT AWESOME!!!

Me: Umm… Ino? I hope you know that I was just kidding.

Ino: NONSENSE! ON WITH THE STORY!!!

Me: Fine just stop yelling… ***headache***

"Sakura!" Sasuke U. shouted as he caught up with a certain pink haired girl the very next day at school, "I have a question for you."

The pink haired girl turned around and grimaced as she saw Sasuke U. run up and accidentally collide with her. They both fell down on the ground as Sakura yelped.

"What was that for Uchiha!?" Sakura seethed in anger as she pushed Sasuke U. off of her. He tumbled to the ground and frantically tried to push himself up to his feet. He sadly failed that test.

"I was wondering… did you really get beat up by a bully with a metallic bat?" Sakura's face quickly turned from a grimace, to a shocked face. She started to stutter while advancing away from Sasuke U.

"W-where did you he-hear that from?" She demanded harshly.

"I didn't hear it per say. I just… saw it in my head yesterday. That's all. So did it really happen to you or what?" Sasuke U. asked again.

"Umm… leave me alone!" Sakura cried as she ran inside of the building while trying to fight back tears. They eventually fell down upon her face without mercy. She then fell down and stumbled her way into the janitors closet while crying. "I-I've had to end-endure that very p-pain for all of-of these years. I don-don't want to g-go through it ag-again!" She silently cried as she curled up in a cat position.

_Where is she? She just went into the school but she's nowhere to be found! _Sasuke U. thought.

"You are such an idiot! She's right in the closet and why would you ask her that!? You barely know her! Idiot!" Older Sasuke yelled furiously at his younger self. "I wish that you I never got that image in my head of Sakura getting beaten up. Maybe things would be better." Then time all of a sudden stopped around Older Sasuke as Blossom walked right up to him.

"You wished it; so shall it be." Blossom whispered as time started erasing itself.

"Your not a genie Blossom. And what's happening?" Older Sasuke asked as he turned to face the small border collie.

"Well time is erasing itself so that you never got that image inside your head. It'll bring you back to the school courtyard. I hope you are happy with your decision." Then Blossom vanished as Older Sasuke suddenly appeared back at the courtyard. Sasuke U. started pushing his way toward Sakura as she sat down beneath an oak tree reading peacefully. That is until Sasuke U. stomped over, took her book, and ripped it in half. Sakura gasped as Sasuke U. merely smirked to himself.

"What did you do that for? That was MY book you big JERK!" Sakura screeched drawing attention from random kids who were passing by.

"That was for yesterday. If I ever see you with another book, it'll look like this." Sasuke U. showed the ruined book and then threw it on the ground. Then he took his foot and smooshed it into the mud. Then he walked away from the scene.

Meanwhile Sakura just stood their gawking at the destroyed book while Sasuke U. went to talk to his friends. Then something whacked him in the back of the head. He fell forward a few steps until he took his hand and ran it to where he got hit while turning around to see who hit him. His hand instantly felt mud covering his head. Sasuke U. turned around and saw Sakura looking furious with mud in her hand. Then she drew back her hand and flung the rest of the mud at Sasuke U. where it squarely hit him in the face.

"Why you little!" Then something engrossed Sasuke U.

"Let me help you Sasuke U!"

"No let me!"

"I'll get that mud off you!"

"Get away from him, he's mine!"

"No he's mine!"

This continued for a little bit as Sakura made her getaway while four girls followed her inside the school building. When Sakura was sure that she was safe, she slowed down her pace until the four girls surrounded her. One had blond hair that was out into four ponytails. She had blue (I think correct me if I'm wrong) eyes and a big fan on her back. The fan was black, white, and had three big purple dots on it. She also had the Sand village headband around her neck. Another girl had blond hair that was put into one long ponytail that almost trailed on the floor. She had the Konoha headband around her waist. She had big blue eyes and was gazing furiously at Sakura; but she didn't flinch. The third girl had blackish-blue hair that went down her back. She had big exotic white eyes. She looked shy too by the way she was fiddling with her fingers. She had the Konoha headband around her neck just like the other blond from Sand. The last girl had brown hair that was spun into two buns on her head. She had big brown eyes and had a shuriken in her right hand as if she was going to need it. She also had the Konoha headband around her head.

"Umm… hi?" Sakura asked uncertainly. All four girls exchanged a glance that Sakura couldn't identify so she continued. "Can I help you with something?"

"The long blond haired girl took a step forward and started to speak. "Yes you can," she said in a calm and serene voice before she continued. "You can tell me why… YOU THREW MUD AT MY SASUKE-KUN!" Calm and serene vanished. Bam! Instant rage! The shy one took a step toward the blond while speaking calm words.

"Ino, I'm sure she didn't mean it." She said soothingly. Said girl breathed in deeply and then breathed outward. Sakura noticed that Ino's aura had turned from a deadly one, to a calm one. And if you didn't guess it already, the shy girl is in fact Hinata and no she doesn't stutter. She only stutters around her crush that will soon be revealed.

"Maybe… or maybe not!" Then Ino began thrashing around madly as the shy girl tried to hold her back from attacking Sakura.

"Temari! TenTen! A little help here please?" She called pleadingly as Ino began to get loose.

"Coming Hinata!" Called said girls as they both walked hurriedly over to the struggling Ino.

"Okay whatever I did to get you so pissed, I'm sorry." Sakura looked apologetically at Ino as she soon began to calm down.

"Ino, this is getting ridiculous. You don't even _know _this girl! She seems really nice though. I'm Temari." Temari held out her hand to Sakura as she gladly shook it. A smile creeping across her face as they fully let go of Ino. She made no attempt to try and kill Sakura though. "This is Ino, TenTen, and Hinata." Temari introduced them **but** spoke this last sentence so quietly that only Sakura could hear. "By the way, what you did to Sasuke, I thought that was pretty impressive. He should be taught a lesson!"

"Sakura and I have a feeling that when I'm done with him… he'll be good as new." This made everybody smile.

Even older Sasuke who stood behind Sakura and gazed down at her luscious pink hair. Almost mesmerized.

"I just wish that I wasn't so stupid. I'll get you that book that I ruined again. I promise." Older Sasuke then took his hand and brushed it against Sakura's pink hair.

Sakura felt her hair move a little and put her hand back there to stop it only to feel a hand sliding across. She turned around but only met air. "That was weird…"

"What was weird?" TenTen asked out of curiosity.

"I could've sworn… that I felt a hand on my hair just now. But when I looked back, there was nobody there… weird." Sakura still looked behind her.

Weird is right! I just met you and your already sounding crazy!" Ino laughed.

"She… she felt my… hand? Is that possible!? BLOSSOM!!" Sasuke screeched out loud.

Me: Well I hope that you LOVED it! Remember to Review! And if I don't get at least TEN more, I will discontinue this story! Grr! Please review! I REALLY want to finish this! I have some good ideas. If you review i'll give you a cookie. (Brings out warm choco chip cookie.) But if you don't then my ninja monkeys will destroy you! Bye Bye!

Ino: REVIEW!!!! OR ELSE!!!!


	5. Sakura

**The Unattainable Wish**

**Chapter 5**

**Sakura…**

Me: Hey! I have a special chapter for you guys today! It might be a little confusing so… I'm gonna explain it for you!! Okay so in the last few chapters, we were seeing what was happening in the past. In THIS chapter, we're going BACK to the PRESENT!! You know, where we left Sakura…? Okay, but Sasuke is NOT outside of the window. Sasuke is in the past, so no Sasuke in the present. Okay? Okay… on with the story!

Temari: Hey! I need to do disclaimer!

Me: Shouldn't they know by know!?

Temari: I don't know…

Me: Well… then just do it.

Temari: Okay! SasuSaku Kiss does NOT own Naruto! But she DOES own Nami-Chan! By the way, Nami-chan is Sasuke's caretaker if any of you were wondering.

Me: Anywho… on with the show! Remember we're going with Sakura!

_Sakura… Sakura… where are you Sakura…? I'm waiting Sakura…_ A small and soothing voice sounded. A young girl with pastel pink hair was running over a meadow to a clear and beautiful lake. The sun sparkled across it like there were diamonds underneath. Instead, small fish could be seen below the sparkling surface. The young girl laughed and danced around the meadow. A large and happy smile plastered upon her delicate face. Then a mist silently swept across the lake, and the meadow. The sunlight dimmed a little as she looked up and down the meadow.

Sakura… I'm still waiting… come here my little Sakura… you know I love you…

Sakura ran her eyes up and down the meadow frantically searching for something as the voice boomed from all directions possible. "Where are you mommy? I can't see you!"

Of course you can silly… your just not looking hard enough…come down by the lake… then you'll see me my dear…

Sakura started running at full speed down towards the lake that was covered in a dense fog now. Her little pink dress flowing behind her as her long hair joined it. Within a minute, she was down by the lake, still searching. "Where are you mommy? I can't see you!"

Come in the water sweety…I'm waiting for you in the middle…

"Okay!" She giggled as she stepped her foot cautiously in the water, only to draw hiss and bring it back out in a hurry. "It's too cold mommy! Plus I'm a wearing my bestest dress!"

_I can fix that Sakura… _Then the long pink dress sparkled a brilliant white and then it soon dimmed down and revealed white shirts and a pink tank top. _Now step on the water… is it still cold sweety…?_

Sakura cautiously stepped her foot into the lake. It was nice and warm. The temperature of her regular baths each night. She put her other foot into the water, and then scampered over to the middle. Or at least she tried to. Before Sakura could even come _within fifteen feet _of the center, it sloped down. Sakura, being unaware of this accidentally slipped and her head soon was under the water. Her arms were thrashing about as she tried to grab a hold of something. Water lapped angrily at Sakura as she brought her head up from the water. She gasped for air, but her head was soon under again. Suddenly when Sakura was out again, the surrounding's had changed. She was no longer in a quiet meadow in a calm lake, but rather near an island and in the ocean that was trying to swallow her whole. "Help mommy! I'm drowning! I can't see! My eyes hurt too much! Help me please mommy!" She gasped as an evil snicker slowly replaced a sweet laugh.

I can't help you Sakura… face it… the world would be a whole lot better if you simply didn't exist…now would you rather make your mom proud, and die…? Or would you rather make her angry and live…?

"Mommy!" Sakura gave one more attempt at being saved before the water pushed her head back under the surface. Too far deep to swim back up again. But on the way down, all Sakura could hear was the thumping of her chest, and the evil snicker that had overshadowed the very sweet and innocent voice that had once been her mommy's. A dark wave came over Sakura, and then she was… lost…

"AAAHHHHH!!!" A twenty-year-old pastel haired woman shrieked as she sat up and breathed heavily. Sweat ran down her forearm as she shook herself awake. She suddenly looked over to her left which revealed a clock that said; 3:54am. "Oh my god… I had it again. Damnit!" Sakura's fist made contact with the wall and soon made a small dent in it. "Blossom… I need to cuddle something…" Silence met her ears instead of Blossom's happy bark. "Blossom?" Sakura got up off of the couch and started searching everywhere for Blossom.

Sakura took a flashlight because it was pitch black outside, so generally it would be dark inside and plus she didn't want to turn on a light. Suddenly, she felt cold. Very, very cold… so she pulled her blanket tighter around her. Sakura went into the kitchen and noticed that the door was wide open and brown leaves were fluttering inside.

"Okay, I _swear _I closed and locked that door! Why is it open then?" Sakura asked herself.

_**Okay… maybe you didn't then.**_

"No I _swear _I did! Don't you remember me closing it?"

_**Well maybe you just didn't lock it.**_

"I don't know. Maybe. Well better close _and _lock it." Then Sakura went over to the door, shut it _and _locked it. "There we go." Then She went back into the living room and laid down. "Hey… I just remembered, where the heck is Blossom?"

**I don't know. Go check to see if she's outside! She might've opened up the door. You know that she can do that right?**

"Yes I do know that. I'll go check outside." Then Sakura opened the front door and stepped outside. The chilly fall air sent a breeze to ruffle her pink locks. "Blossom! Are you out here? Blossom!" Sakura yelled but not loud enough to wake the neighbors. She waited a few minutes before she reluctantly went back inside. "So she's not out there… so where could she be then? I'm starting to get worried about her."

_**Well, maybe she'll come back later. Just go lie down okay?**_

"Okay," Then Sakura trudged back to the couch that was oh-so-comfortable. "Maybe your right."

_**Oh I know I'm right!**_

"Cocky much? Well goodnight inner." She laid her head down. _Creak thump creak thump. _"Hmm? Did you say something inner?"

_**No. Why?**_

"I just though… oh never mind then." She laid her head back down. _Creak thump creak thump. _"What was that? Okay I know I heard something this time!" Sakura whispered frantically.

**Probably Blossom. Now goodnight. **

"Okay. Well maybe I'll just go and check. Just to make sure." The blanket ruffled as Sakura threw it over her shoulders. She walked over to the kitchen again and found out that the front door was open again! She ran to the door only to hear a noise outside. Sakura looked out hesitantly. Then suddenly a black cat ran to the woods from her two silver garbage cans. Sakura blew a sigh of relief, only to have it gone immediately as something hard hit her head. She dropped to the ground and fainted. But before Sakura did, she heard the evil snicker that she had heard so many times in her dreams.

"I hope you enjoy what I'm about to do to you. Haruno Sakura." The evil snicker said as it continued laughing.

"Hey Shika!! Have you seen Billboard brow today?" A young twenty-year-old Kunichi said as her long blond haired trailed down her back.

"No you troublesome woman. Go ask Naruto. I think he saw her last." Shikamaru yawned.

"Okay! Bye!" Then she ran around yelling 'I'm awesome. I'm awesome.'

"Troublesome."

"Mmm… Home made Ramen is awesome!" An adult with blond spiky hair exclaimed. Just then a knock could be heard at the front door. He went over to see Ino inhaling chocolate. "Ino? What are you doing here?"

"Doyouknowwherebillboardbrowis!!!???" Ino asked in a huge rush.

"Umm… what?" Naruto rubbed his temples.

"I said," inhale. "Do you know where Billboard brow is!!??" Exhale.

"No. Last time I saw her was last night and she was crying over Teme." Naruto reminisced.

"She was?"

"Yeah. I assume that she went home."

"Remember Naruto if you assume, you make an ass of you and me! Get it? Assume= ass u me? Get it? Get it get it get it? Plus when I went to her house this morning, she wasn't there." Looks like the chocolate was starting to wear off.

"Well I don't know where she could be then."

"But I found that her door was ajar. (open) Do you know what that means?" Ino asked; eyes getting wide.

"No, what?"

"I don't know, I was hoping you would." Then she abruptly turned and left. Naruto closed the door and sighed in relief.

"Maybe Hinata could use her Byakugan to see if she's here at all. Well I'll ask later then." Then Naruto walked away from the door, and toward his half eaten Ramen bowl.

Sakura… Sakura… Wake up Sakura… your in terrible danger Sakura… You have to wake up now…

"Why mommy? What's going to happen? Why am I in danger?" six year old Sakura asked. She was in a pitch black room. There was a light that appeared about two hundred feet away.

Come towards the light… there you will know why…

Sakura ran towards the light. It started getting closer and closer until she realized that it was actually a cliff. But Sakura was running to fast to slow down and avoid the cliff so she ended up running off. Screaming could be heard until something engulfed her. She opened her eyes to see her twenty-year-old self-tied up in a cave.

"Who is that? She's really pretty."

That's your future self… You'll be her in fourteen years…

She took one last glance at her before turning back towards the light. "So where's the danger mommy?"

Just watch… Watch until it gets to unbearable… than you have to wake up Sakura…

"How? How do I do that mommy?"

You will know how… now watch…

Footsteps could be heard echoing all around the cave as another twenty-year-old walked up to Sakura. Her brownish-red hair falling down her shoulder. A smug look on her face that was half covered in an ANBU mask so you couldn't tell who she was at all. "Well, well, well. Look who we have here. It's the brat from down the street. Sasuke's street to be exact! I'll teach you to mess with _my _Sasuke-kun!" Then she took her hand and slapped older Sakura across the street. Six-year-old Sakura rubbed her cheek as it stung from the blow.

"Now, what did you do with him!? He can't just suddenly vanish!" Sakura only mumbled in her sleep. "Wake up! I couldn't have hit you that hard! I mean I know that I'm strong, but I didn't use _that _much strength! I didn't know that you could be so… _weak_."

Then six-year-old Sakura changed. She turned into her twenty-year-old self. "I am not weak! I am anything but that! How dare she call me that! Who is it anyway? I can't tell because of that stupid ANBU mask!"

Sakura… calm down… nothing will be solved if you keep on having a temper…

"Don't scold me mom! I've always had this temper so don't expect me to change." Sakura seethed in anger as she stomped a few feet away to think things through clearly.

**Sakura, we still have to find Blossom. I hope you know that.**

"Shut-up. I'm trying to think."

_**About what?**_

"How to kill the _idiot _down there. She deserves to die."

_**Just from calling you weak?**_

"Yes, We Haruno's are very sensitive creatures! So your stuck with it. Now I need silence. If you even know what that means."

**Whatever. Just go sulk in your corner. I'm going to try and figure out a way to get us out of the cave.**

"Your right. I should be thinking about that instead. I'm being really selfish aren't I?" She asked her Inner.

_**Yes. Yes you are. Now c'mon. We don't have all day. The clock's ticking!**_

"Okay, okay. Hmm… since my legs are free and not binded with rope, how about when she comes over I kick her on the head and try to knock her out. Then when she's knocked out… I use my pocketknife in my back pocket to cut the rope. Good thing I didn't change into my pajamas."

**But remember! You only have one shot at this, and what if she took your pocketknife? Then what are you going to use? Your teeth? I don't think so!**

"Well that's a risk that I'm willing to take! I have to do this to get free. Then I'll have to try and find my way home. Wow I'm good at making plans!"

**Yeah, yeah! Just hurry up and tell mom already.**

Oh I already heard it all… Since I'm dead I can hear Sakura's inner…

"Oh… well that's nice. I think? Well let's put this plan into action already!"

**But there's only one problem Sakura-chan.**

"Since when did you start putting chan at the end of my name?"

**That's not the point! The problem is that you have to wake up! You still don't know how yet! So ask mom!**

"No, I think I'm good." Then she closed her eyes tight. Suddenly the room started spinning all around Sakura as her hair flew back and forth. Then it stopped. She opened one eye slightly and noticed that she was in a chair and binded with rope. She looked up to see the woman sneering at her.

"Do you mind? I need personal space! I knew you were a kidnapper— or in this case _woman_napper, but I didn't know you were a _leech!_" She spat.

"Oh! Do you not know who I am?"

"No and I don't really care." Sakura showed no emotion.

"Well maybe you'll remember me then." She said as she slowly took off her ANBU mask. Or in this case, _fake _ANBU mask. Sakura gasped as it revealed the person who was behind the mask.

_**Oh my god… I know her!!! That bitch!**_

"Yeah… I know you! Your—"

Me: Well that's all for now! I know, I know. I put on a cliffy. But when I said in the last chapter that I wanted 10 _more _reviews, I guess I can go with only 11 reviews. Now I want at least 20. Okay? Next chapter:

**The Unattainable Wish**

**Chapter 6**

**Your—!**

Me: Okay that's all your getting for now. _**REVIEW!!!!!! OR ELSE!!!**_


	6. READ!

_**AUTHORS NOTE!**_

_**MUST READ OR ELSE!!!!**_

_**READ THE WHOLE THING OR YOU WON'T GET IT!!!!!**_

I am very extremely tremendously sorry to tell you this but…this story is going to be discontinued. I am very truly sorry…

HAHA!!!! GOTCHA! It's not going to be discontinued!! Well, now that I have your full UN divided attention, I just wanted to say that… _**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

I WILL stop this story until I have AT LEAST 20 REVIEWS!!! So it's MOMENTARILY PUT OFF!! MOMENTARILY!!! I just wanted to say that this next chapter is awesome! On my Word it's… 10 pages and still continuing! So prepare for a loooooooooooong chapter… 5? No 6! Yeah 6. I probably won't be done with it until… maybe… next week. I'm working on it everyday so BE HAPPY! 

Okay here's a little insider for ya…

The only thing that was left behind was total and utter blackness before Sasuke appeared on a projection screen. He was yelling at Sakura who was crying to herself in a far away corner.

"W-why Sa-Sasuke-kun? Why are yo-you doing t-th-this to me!"

"Don't you get it? Your nothing. You mean nothing to me, to anybody! Why did you even decide to become a ninja? Your parents are just normal civilians. Why couldn't you be like that too?"

"Because I wanted to be a ninja!" All of Sakura's sadness was abolished into rage at the young raven-haired boy standing before her. "I wanted to show no to prove to everybody that just because your not in a clan, doesn't mean that you can't still be a ninja! That you can be powerful and leaned on if somebody was in need. I plan to become a medical ninja. If you have any problem with that Uchiha, than I suggest that you get the hell out of here, because I am not changing!" Then Sakura stalked off as Sasuke watched her retreating form.

(Sob… sob… sob…) Oh huh? Oh! You finished? Sorry! You didn't see anything… okay? Just play along! Anywho! I may have to stop this story because my grades are starting to slip a little into the C- range. I know I know. I need to study… but I HATE STUDYING! STUDYING CAN DIE!! Never mind… Anywho. I still can't believe that I'm passing… French! That's SO hard to believe! I'm close to failing Science… (Which I love) but not French? (Which I hate??) It's a mystery… Anywho! Stopping with the bad news. All I can say about this chapter is that it's good so far. You learn a little about Sakura's hard past, how Sasuke was back then to her, you learn whom her kid— womannapper was and it may sorta surprise you. I doubt it. But there is a twist to it in the middle part. Or close to the middle. I'll give you a hint. There's an 'A' in the womannapper's name.

HAHA!!! Pretty lousy hint right? I better start to finish this soon…

Well Everybody from Naruto will be in the story. Or close to everybody that is. Well I think that's enough insiders for you. Don't want to give away too much! Well… like I said before it's going to be good and expect a loooooooooooong chapter. It's 10 pages so maybe around fifteen or so… and the WHOLE story is going to be around 25 chapters. Considering I'm only on chapter 6… we have a while to go yet. I know it may be moving fast but… if you have any suggestions at all, e-mail me on this e-mail: 

Don't actually click on the link cause it doesn't work. But if the e-mail doesn't show up then, look up my profile cause it's there too. Well… that's about it I guess… Oh yeah! One more thing.

REVIEW OR ELSE!!! I WILL NOT POST CHAP. 6 IF I DON'T HAVE AT LEAST 20 REVIEWS!! AND IT DOESN'T COUNT IF YOU REVIEW A LOT OF TIMES. ONE PER COSTOMER!!

Temari: Hey SasuSaku Kiss, what are you selling?

Nothing! Great isn't it? Money is greatly accepted!! So pay up now! Joking. Well this A/N is almost 3 pages and I'm happy with just 2 so… REVIEW!!! Bye!!  Peace out! 


	7. Your

The Unattainable Wish

**Chapter 6**

**Your—!**

Me: HELLOOOO!!! I LOVE YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING SO MUCH THAT… I'M DEDICATING THIS WHOLE CHAPTER TO YOU GUYS!!!! (too lazy to right out the names…) ANYWHO! DISCLAIMER PLEASE!!!

Sasuke: Hn… note to self; never give SasuSaku Kiss chocolate.

Me: DISCLAIMER NOW!!!

Sasuke: Hn. She doesn't own Naruto except for Nami-chan. My caretaker. Happy now?

Me: NOT YET! SHOW THEM THE FUZZY TATOO YOU JUST GOT!!

Sasuke: Hn…

Hinata: U-umm Sasu-SasuSaku Kiss… Sa-Sasuke-sama doesn't h-have a fuzzy t-ta-tatoo.

Me: WHEN DID YOU GET SO SHY HINATA?

Sasuke: Story. Now. Hn.

"Your—"

"I'm who? What to speechless to talk?" The evil snicker continued.

"Your… your… your KARIN!! I can't believe this! I thought that you might actually be someone to feel threatened by! But I guess that I'm wrong." She let out a sigh.

_**Where are you going with this? What about the plan?**_

_Screw the plan! Just trust me on this one okay?_

Okay… whatever you say…

"I _am_ someone to be threatened by! What the hell is your problem? You should be afraid."

"Ooohhh… I'm trembling! You just can't see it so don't worry." Sakura said a little too cheerful. Karin started getting suspicious. "What? Stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what?" Karin demanded.

"Like," Sakura started as Karin inched her face closer to Sakura's. Soon there was only an inch between them. "this!" Then Sakura took her foot and smashed it against Karin's head. She stumbled back a few feet before she fainted. A trickle of blood ran down her scalp. Sakura got up, (plus the chair still tied to her back) and she walked over to a wall. There she ran back wards toward the wall and smashed the chair. "Thank you super human strength!" She said as wood chips littered the ground. Then she went over to Karin to see a small pool of blood collecting underneath her head. Sakura being all kind and such took her hand and put it next to her injury. Small green light worked its way to healing Karin's cut. She breathed in relief as she finished.

Suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed Sakura's wrist. It pulled her and eventually threw Sakura over to the wall where she hit it headfirst. She fell to the ground with a heavy plop. She rubbed her head as Sakura noticed that Karin was no longer lying on the ground. Instead, she was nowhere to be found!

"Come out come out wherever you are… Karin." Sakura said in a sweet voice. She looked around to notice that a fleck of dust was kicked up on her right. Sakura being a ninja and all ducked as wind flew right past her head. Then she took her hands and grabbed what felt like an arm, and tossed it over to the far wall. A big crack was heard and Karin suddenly became visible again.

"How did you… know?" Karin asked as she stumbled to get a grip on her footing as she stood up again. "How did you know I was there?"

"Because your not careful enough. A basic ninja would have known that. You kicked up dust when you shouldn't have. Especially when you were right beside your _victim_." Sakura surprisingly stayed calm even though she had no idea where the heck she was and all but then she said the last word in pure venom.

"I _knew _that! I was just… testing you! But it was just a _speck _of dust! How could you of all people have seen that?" Scoffed Karin in dismay.

"Because I am a ninja. A twenty-year-old ninja. That means that I have been practicing the way of the ninja for… _eight years_. Eight years! How long have you and team Hebi?"

"I'm the one asking the questions here not you!" Suddenly Karin was on the floor again with a foot on her throat.

"I don't think that you're in _any _position to be asking the question's here now are you?" Sakura smiled inwardly as she saw Karin struggle under the extra weight. Then she suddenly got off of her and… _walked away?_

"Hey! Where are you going? I'm not—" Karin got cut off as Sakura suddenly disappeared in a flurry of cherry-blossoms.

_Hehe… _Could be heard from Sakura as the voice boomed from all directions possible in the room.

"Where…" Karin trembled a little. "are you? I can't find you anywhere!" The voice appeared again from all over. It turned velvety smooth, and soft. Like a mother who had just recently begun to love.

"You seem to be forgetting," Sakura began. "that I am the master genjutsu artist in all of Rookie 9." Then Karin began swinging her arms carelessly around the cave. All feeling lost in them. She seemed scared for a moment, as her arms appeared to hit _nothing. _Nothing but air.

"Than teach me! I really want to learn to be better than everybody else! I _hate _them all!" Karin screamed in agony as she fell to her knees; crying. Her fist pounding on the earthly substance beneath her.

"Why? Why should I teach you? Why should you be any different from everybody else?" The velvety voice bounded from all directions.

"Well… why not? I just… don't want to be… _useless._" Sakura gasped as Karin said this. "I want to be… involved. To be needed for once!"

"You want to be able to be counted on instead of like a third wheel. Everybody thinks that your weak, but you fight to prove them all wrong. You're an outcast that nobody will ever truly understand no matter how much they claim they do. It's all a bunch of lies. You don't know whether to trust anybody anymore. You don't know whether to trust yourself. Especially yourself. You look to the strongest person to get pointers from them, but they don't listen. All they do is call you annoying, and then leave you in the dust so that they won't have to clean you up when everything is falling apart. You want something more in your life but you don't know what yet." Sorrow could be heard in Sakura's voice as she said this all.

"Exactly! How did you know?" Karin gasped in astonishment.

"Because," Sakura re-appeared beside Karin, a hand on her shoulder. "your just like me when I was younger. I always depended upon everybody else for support when really I should have counted on myself. It took me my whole life to figure that out. Now I'm _never _going back! I've already gotten a taste of what it's like to be needed and I love it." Karin shrugged the hand off of her shoulder and stood up.

"All this time… I felt like a tool. Only depended upon when it's the last resort. Well I want to be the first! So now I'm training to be better than everybody else there is!"

"Yeah, by tagging along with Sasuke." Scoffed Sakura.

"Exactly but only he _understands_ me. No wonder nobody ever liked you. You were always down and depended upon all of them. I only depend on Sasuke." Karin finished and then got stars in her eyes as she thought of… _him._

"Mistake number one: Never and I repeat never depend upon an Uchiha." Sakura snarled his last name as if she couldn't stand saying it at all. "I learned that after studying on my own. I hate that mans guts ever since he left Konoha behind. Me behind. He took me heart with him when he left, but he never cared about me or anybody else for that matter! He was always the stoic, lonely, and power-hungry child that I once grew up with. He will never change and no matter how much you want him to acknowledge you, it will never happen so stop wasting your breath like I did."

"Well… he just doesn't like you! He loves me and always will! Sure he's cold now, but when I'm through with him, he'll be so hot that it'll burn that you can't touch him!"

"Are you that stupid that you actually think that Sasuke will return your love? If it is even love for that matter."

"It is love!"

"Do you want to see all that Uchiha Sasuke put me through!? How much pain I have endured? All the nightmares that I had to live with while he had the time of his life? While I sat at home and… cried myself to sleep? I bet if he could've seen me like that, all vulnerable and such. I bet that he would have been laughing! I'm so sick of him!" Screeched an outraged Sakura.

"I don't care what happened to you, as long as Sasuke loves me." Sakura shot a look at Karin that made her flinch before everything turned black. The cave walls disappeared, Sakura disappeared. The only thing that was left behind was total and utter blackness before Sasuke appeared on a projection screen. He was yelling at Sakura who was crying to herself in a far away corner.

"W-why Sa-Sasuke-kun? Why are yo-you doing t-th-this to me!"

"Don't you get it? Your nothing. You mean nothing to me, to anybody! Why did you even decide to become a ninja? Your parents are just normal civilians. Why couldn't you be like that too?"

"Because I wanted to be a ninja!" All of Sakura's sadness was abolished into rage at the young raven-haired boy standing before her. "I wanted to show no to prove to everybody that just because your not in a clan, doesn't mean that you can't still be a ninja! That you can be powerful and leaned on if somebody was in need. I plan to become a medical ninja. If you have any problem with that Uchiha, than I suggest that you get the hell out of here, because I am not changing!" Then Sakura stalked off as Sasuke watched her retreating form.

Then the screen switched to where Sakura was by the Konoha gate, about to leave on a mission alone.

"Sakura! Are you sure that you have to go? It's a deadly mission! You don't have to kill yourself!" Naruto pleaded for Sakura to get some common sense. If Sasuke was still there, than she wouldn't be doing the mission.

Sakura seemed to debate whether to respond, or just run away crying. Apparently she chose the first. "Naruto…" Naruto looked up; eyes getting bright with hope. "I'm not going to die." Eyes lost all hope. "I'm going to come back. Don't worry; I'll be in time for your birthday. Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"But… Sakura. Come on! Use your common sense! If you were still the same twelve-year-old girl that I liked, then you wouldn't do it! Get anybody else! Just… not you… please… I'll even do it!"

"Naruto, you'd risk killing yourself for… me?" Naruto simply nodded as Sakura shook her head. "I can't do it. I already accepted the mission. Don't make this any harder than it already is. I couldn't let you kill yourself. What about Hinata-chan?"

"She'll… find someone better. I'm not the best for her." He looked down as she looked around at her surroundings. Wishing she could be anywhere besides here.

"Naruto, you seem to be forgetting that Hinata will never find anyone better than you. How could you possibly think that?"

"Don't change the subject! Come on Sakura! You don't have to do it! Get somebody else. I won't let you go away and try to kill yourself just because Sasuke left!" As soon as Naruto said those words, he seemed to regret them almost immediately. Sakura on the other hand, she looked horror-stricken! "Sakura—" Naruto got cut off.

"You think this is about… him? Are you blind? I hate him! I wish that he would have never existed! I hope that he never comes back! He deserves that beast called Orochimaru! They deserve each other!"

"I didn't mean it that way. I just want Team 7 to come back together. Instead we're all falling apart. Please don't do this Sakura. I'll be all alone! Let the Village hidden in the snow take care of themselves! You don't have to try and get rid of the enemies that are targeting them."

"Your right. I don't have to; but I choose to. Bye Naruto. Tell everybody else that I said bye to." Then Sakura ran toward the trees and suddenly disappeared in a flurry of Cherry-blossoms.

Naruto just stood there gawking at where Sakura just vanished. He started clenching his fists. "Sasuke," He said in a furious voice that nobody ever heard before. "If Sakura dies on this blasted mission… I will personally kill you!" Then he ran all the way back to his beloved house where Hinata would be waiting for him.

The screen showed Sakura covered in sticky blood as she ran to the Konoha gates. Snickers could be heard as Sakura ran for her life!

"Only two yards Sakura! Hurry up!" She ran even harder in the trees. Her body was totally exhausted from the fight she had just recently fought. Then she suddenly started falling towards the ground as a shuriken sliced her already bloodied leg. The breath was knocked out of her as she plummeted to the ground. She hit the rock hard earth and was unable to move. The snickers were closer now as Sakura could just barely see the top of Konoha gates. "Maybe if I yell. They might hear me." She took a chance and gave it all she got. Sakura screamed the word 'HELP'. It was an ear-piercing scream that could be heard from miles away. She waited one, two, three minutes before she knew that they didn't hear her. "Deaf bastards!"

"Hello my dear." A sinister but vaguely familiar voice sounded. She dared look up into the one face that she had waited for so long to see. SASUKE!

"Sa-Sasuke-kun? Help me!" She yelled frantically to him as he just smirked at her struggling. She somehow managed to get to her feet before Sasuke grabbed her elbows and pushed her back down on the ground. "What are you doing? I need to get to the fudging hospital! Help me there are people after me!"

"Yeah, and your looking at one of them." Sakura gasped as Sasuke said this. A malicious smirk playing across his lips.

"But… but… why? Why you Sasuke? Of all people. I trusted you damnit! How could you turn your back on Naruto, on me?" She screamed as best as she could. When she looked into his eyes, she only saw one thing; death! It was written across his eyes. Practically saying 'Your next Sakura!'

"I trusted me too, until I got all of this power."

"But I'm in a vulnerable state! How could you kill me?"

"What you want my pity?"

"No! I don't want anything of you! I only want the old Sasuke back! Not you… beast! I'm your friend! How could you kill me? Little Sakura?" She pleaded.

"I can't do that. You're going to die Sakura. I'm your Grim Reaper. And you're going to hell."

"Fine. Then I guess I'll see you there." This pissed off the Uchiha very much. He took his hand, and hit Sakura's pressure points. She took one last look into his eyes but this time she didn't see death, she only saw regret. Then her head found the ground. Right before she fell unconscious, she saw Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Tenten, and Hinata run through the gate, and run over to her. Naruto gawked at the picture that he was seeing; Sasuke was killing Sakura! Then everything went black for her as her blood fell all around her. Her agony stopped. Her pain stopped. Now she only saw her six-year-old self-dancing around a meadow with her dead mother while laughing as her mother just cried.

Then the screen went blank and everything turned to light again. Karin was astounded by how cruel the young Uchiha had acted towards the fragile cherry-blossom.

"Do you want that to happen to you? Like it did to me? Do you want your heart broken? Like mine was? Do you want to scream in agony in the middle of the night just because of a… memory? Why would you? Do you want to be so close to death that his breath is on your fudging neck? I don't think so!" Sakura seethed in anger as she started trembling. So many memories flashed across her mind, but Karin couldn't see.

"That was… Sasuke-kun? But… how?" Karin seemed to be calculating in her head all of the possibilities for his strange behavior. "I don't understand. When he was working with me, he was just… cold."

"Yes. That's how he acts at first. Always. I can't actually believe that I had liked him! Now I just want him dead! And if don't want that happening to you, than I suggest you do the same." She went into the center of the room and faced Karin. Sakura then started to meditate. Karin just gave her a puzzled look.

"What are you doing?"

"You do want to learn genjutsu right?" Sakura asked slowly as she opened one eye to see Karin nodding her head vigorously. "Then come over here, and get into my position." Karin did as she was told. Instead of walking over, she stumbled instead. Sakura just sighed and murmured to herself.

They were meditating for about five minutes before Karin got up the nerve to talk. "Why are we doing this? I want to learn genjutsu!"

"Not if you keep your head full like that! You need to meditate to clear your mind. Clear your head of everything. No more thinking. Just space. Open up your mind." She continued with soothing words until both of them slowly cleared their heads of everything. Then she stood up abruptly. Sakura walked briskly a few feet away. Karin got up and stayed there. "Get me a dummy. Do you have one?"

"Of course I do! Hold on." She scampered away only to come back a few minutes later carrying a wooden dummy. She placed it in front of Sakura and then got back to her original spot.

Sakura did a few complicated hand signs and then shouted out some words. "Hidden forest missile!" Then she tossed Karin something. "Look through the lens to the dummy and then you will see the genjutsu that I have created". She did just that.

What Karin saw was something that was so magnificent, and horrible at the same time! She was in a forest with dense trees surrounding her so she couldn't escape. A medium sized pond was centered in the middle about twenty feet away. Birds sang high above in the treetops. It was so peaceful… that is… until the crystal clear pool water turned into a deadly shade of red! She walked over and noticed that it wasn't just water, it was… blood! Then she saw a picture in the pool. It showed her running through the forest. Running from something. But then something caught her leg and made her trip. She looked at her leg, and saw that it was a tree vine. The vine started pulling her back towards the tree until more vines grabbed her. It seemed as if every tree wanted her for something. The vines started pulling until it was too much to handle. Her legs, arms, head all came off of her body. Karin felt a sharp pain all over her body. She winced until she was horror-struck at what she saw in the pool. She saw body parts floating in the blood. She noticed that they were her body parts! She quickly looked down only to notice that she was only a head! The rest of her body was in the pool! Karin screamed as she started to roll down the small hill and into the pool. There, she started sinking into the pools depths. She saw no bottom. Only endless blood. The metallic tang filled her mouth as she screamed once more before she was ripped from the jutsu.

"Karin!" Someone screamed as Karin finally wedged her eyes open to reveal Sakura standing over her with a shocked expression on her face.

"It was… horrible! It was so beautiful that it was horrible! Can you show me how to do that?" She asked eagerly.

Sakura laughed. "Not yet. I'm afraid that it's much to advance for you. I have to give you a smaller jutsu to perform. I'm afraid that you'll have to work to get to that level." Sakura shot out her hand as Karin suddenly noticed that she was sitting on the ground.

Karin merely flicked her hand away as she got up by herself.

Apparently she needs more reassurance to start trying to trust me at all… interesting… very interesting…

Whatever… and stop with the interesting crap! You're getting on my nerves.

Sure

Karin got up and walked over to the lens that was on the ground. Sakura walked over to but stood at least ten feet away before she started talking. "That lens was actually part of the genjutsu." Karin scoffed at Sakura.

"Then why did you let me use it if it was part of your genjutsu?"

"Well, that was for kidnapping me."

"Fair enough."

"So do you want me to show you some more genjutsus now?" She asked as Karin nodded he head.

Sakura walked over and showed some less complicated hand signs. She performed them flawlessly while Karin did them clumsily.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ino walked down the street in pure confusion. Where was her for headed friend now? It's almost night and no one has seen her.

"I'm going to send out a search party if you don't return billboard brow! I hope your happy terrifying me to death!"

"Okay I am happy now." A voice called from behind Ino. She turned around only to come face to face with an exhausted looking Sakura. Ino ran over to her and hugged her to death!

"Ino-chan… (gasp)… can't… (gasp)… breath!" Sakura squirmed under her grasp as Ino finally pulled back. She then took her hand and smacked Sakura upside the head.

She looked pissed. "What's with the smacking? What is it smack Sakura day today? And I just don't know about it yet?" Ino just chuckled and started walking Sakura to the Ramen shop where everybody would soon meet from looking for Sakura.

"I couldn't find her."

"Too troublesome."

"Neither me nor TenTen."

"Hey look Temari's back! You find anything? Please say yes."

"I'm sorry but I checked all over her house. But I did find Blossom."

"Bark Bark!"

"Well we all know that Sakura-chan would never go anywhere without Blossom. That's like suicide to her! And plus Blossom would miss her terribly."

"Unless…"

Then Ino and Sakura walked through the door of the Ramen shop. (A/N: I forgot what the shop is called… but it's the shop that Naruto ALWAYS goes too!) Everybody looked up to see them. Hinata had big puffy eyes and her face was wet from crying apparently. Naruto had on a really sad face just like Temari, Shikamaru, and TenTen but suddenly their expressions changed. Something flickered across Hinata's eyes as Naruto got up and enveloped Sakura in a big bear hug. She thought it was jealousy… but it was too quick to make sure.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!! YOUR ALIVE!!" Naruto screeched in pure delight. Again, Sakura could not breathe.

"Naruto-kun…(gasp)… can't… (gasp)… breathe!" Naruto eventually let go to see a panting Sakura as she fell down onto the ground clutching for air. Everybody looked worried for a second, but then burst into laughter. Except for Hinata and Shikamaru. Shikamaru because everything it too and I quote 'Troublesome.' End quote. Hinata on the other hand was a little bit of trouble to figure out. Sakura looked confused until she saw Hinata silently glare (or the best Hinata could do) before quickly turning away to look at Naruto as he came over and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Sakura put off the weirdness from Hinata to join in on the celebration as Naruto began to speak/yell again.

"So Sakura-chan. We were all worried about you. Where were you?" Everybody's attention suddenly shifted towards Sakura. She trembled a little under all of the intense gazes. The most intense was from Hinata.

"I was out somewhere." She stated matter-o-factly.

"Oh. Okay. At first I thought you were kidnapped, or womannapped when you didn't come back." Naruto grinned a foxy grin at Sakura as she just started to boil angry.

"Well why do you care anyway? Why don't you care about me instead than her? What do you like her instead of me Naruto-kun? I thought you loved me!" Apparently Hinata beat Sakura to yelling at him. Everybody turned his or her gazes towards Hinata as she cried a little and then ran out followed by Naruto.

"Hinata-chan?" Sakura breathed emptily. Ino came over to her and patted her back in acknowledgment. "Why would she… think that?" Sakura felt hollow inside.

"I don't know but she's been acting very weird lately. Ever since Naruto-kun started talking about you. This morning when we were all having breakfast, I saw Hinata give Naruto-kun the cold shoulder because he said that you could take care of yourself because of your super human strength. She just was acting really strange. Like she thought that Naruto loves you instead of her."

"Well… but that was ages ago! That was when we were twelve-years-old! Why would she still think that now?" Sakura asked. Very much confused.

"I don't know… maybe by how much praise he was giving you today. Maybe she finally cracked." TenTen contributed.

"Maybe… any conclusion Shikamaru?" Temari asked.

Snore…

"He fell… asleep…? How original." Ino and Temari said at once.

"Should I go after Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked no one in particular.

Ino shook her head. "Let Naruto-kun handle this. Give her a few days to cool off and hopefully things will be better in the morning. Well I'm beat! I'm going home. Bye guys! See you tomorrow." Ino waved as she walked away into the moonlight. Her long blond hair swayed at her sudden movement.

"Okay bye guys." Temari said as she and TenTen walked away followed by Sakura. When Sakura, Temari, and TenTen were almost to their houses, Sakura stopped. "What Sakura-chan?"

"I just… I just feel like we're forgetting something… must be nothing I guess." Then they all went home. Meanwhile…

Snore… "Huh? Hey, where is everybody? Che troublesome…" Then Shikamaru lay his head back down on the counter and fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Smack clap smack clap smack "Hinata-chan!" Smack clap smack clap smack "Hinata-chan!" It continued like this for about a good five minutes as Naruto tried to catch up to Hinata. Wonder what the girl does in her spare time for being so fast!

"Hinata-chan! I need to talk to you about before!" Naruto yelled ahead of himself to Hinata.

"No! You love her! Admit it!" She cried as she ran on. Not sure where she was going except straight.

"I admit I do like her. But as a friend! Nothing more! Why can't you just believe me at that?"

"Because I know it's not true! You love her so why not go back and kiss her? Why do you need me?" Hinata suddenly stopped and slumped down on a bench. Naruto came around the corner and stood right in front of her so that she couldn't move. Both breathing hard. Small white puffs of moisture emitting from their mouths.

"Now… why would you ever think that?" He asked while panting extremely hard.

"Because! She's so pretty, I'm so… not. She's so out there, I'm so… not. She's so outgoing, I'm so… not. She's so happy all of the time while I'm so… not. Don't you get it Naruto-kun? I don't deserve you! Go out with Sakura-chan! I'm sure that you two would make a beautiful couple." Hinata just sat there and cried her eyes out as Naruto took this time to plead his case. (Hehe… lawyer)

"Huh. Sakura-chan said something really similar to me about two years ago. We were talking by the gate when she was going on that really dangerous mission to snow. I was trying to talk some sense into her but she just kept countering them. She's really smart you know. Anyway. We were talking and then I said 'But… Sakura. Come on! Use your common sense! If you were still the same twelve-year-old girl that I liked, then you wouldn't do it! Get anybody else! Just… not you… please… I'll even do it!' Then she said 'Naruto, you'd risk killing yourself for… me?" Naruto simply nodded as Sakura shook her head. "I can't do it. I already accepted the mission. Don't make this any harder than it already is. I couldn't let you kill yourself. What about Hinata-chan?' and then I said 'She'll… find someone better. I'm not the best for her." He looked down as she looked around at her surroundings. Wishing she could be anywhere besides here. Then Sakura said 'Naruto, you seem to be forgetting that Hinata will never find anyone better than you. How could you possibly think that?' And there you have it! Hinata-chan, I love you." Naruto searched her eyes as she looked up at him and smiled. She hugged him and then murmured something into his ears.

"I love you too Naruto-kun." She sang happily. Then they started to… umm… make out. Those naughty kids!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sakura entered her house cautiously with Blossom in hand. She turned on the lights to see Karin scowling at her from the kitchen table.

"Well. I'm here. What do you want?" Karin scowled… again.

"Good. Now we can start off where we left off. How much fun does that sound?" Sakura said in pure sarcasm.

"Really?" Karin's eyes lit up at the sentence.

"Yeah. I just need to eat because I'm starving! I hope you don't mind."

"Whatever. You know I only came over because—" She got cut off.

"Want some Miso soup?" Sakura asked, as Karin looked confuzled. (A/N: confused. Just my word for it!)

"Umm… sure?" She stated like it was a question. Sakura took some ingredients out of the fridge and started cutting them up with a big black butchers knife. "So… you live here?"

"Yes I do. I admit, I'm not the cleanest person but I do clean my house on Saturdays. Every Saturday." She said as she took the cut up ingredients and placed them in a bowl and added some broth that she apparently made. Then she heated them up quickly in the microwave.

"Well neither am I." Karin challenged but Sakura didn't hear it. Then a sweet aroma wafted through the air to Karin's nose. She sniffed, and then licked her lips but Sakura did see that as she brought over the Miso soup. She placed it in front of Karin and went to sit down at the other end of the long table. Karin looked as though she were debating whether or not to eat it. She continued to lick her lips as Sakura took a bite.

"Mmm… the best I've made so far. Well? Aren't you going to eat? What are you allergic or something?" Sakura asked when she saw that the Miso soup has yet to be devoured.

"No… it's just… I'm not used to this kind of hospitality. Whenever I went into a house and the owners made food, they would sit down in front of me and talk about how delicious it is. While I just sat and didn't get anything. Mind you, I probably haven't eaten anything in a few days so I was starving. It was like they were rubbing it in my face or something. Your the first person to give me something."

"Well," Sakura started. "when you go home, don't you have anything to eat? At all?"

"… I don't have a home…"

A clatter could be heard as Karin looked up to see Sakura's spoon on the floor. She looked up more to meet a stunned face. Eyes unblinking. "What? You don't have a home? At all?" Karin just shook her head slightly. "Where do you sleep at night!? Do you even sleep?"

"I'm not a vampire! I do sleep! I just don't have anywhere to sleep."

"Well… where are you going tonight then? You have to have a place nice and warm tonight! Now eat up. I'll find you a place." She got up and walked over to the living room and plopped down on the couch while flipping through a phone book. Karin just sat there and picked up her spoon. She dipped it into the soup and then out. Cream colored water fell off of it slightly as she timidly put it into her mouth. Karin drank the broth as it slid down her throat. Her throat burned for more as her stomach growled at her for more too. Karin vigorously ate her soup.

"There's more soup on the counter if you want more. I have plenty and it's easy to make." Sakura called down the semi-short hallway from the living room. Karin immediately stopped and looked up at Sakura's retreating form and then devoured the soup once more. Only taking breathers when necessary. Then she got up and fished out more soup. There was a HUGE pot full of Miso soup. Karin looked at the soup; smiling. She grabbed another bowl and stood in the doorway of the living room while watching Sakura.

"I hope you don't expect me to sleep here."

"No I don't. I'm calling some hotels in Konoha to see if they're available right now at… three in the morning. If not your sleeping here tonight whether you like it or not." The phone was picked up and Sakura dialed some numbers. She waited a few seconds until a young woman picked up.

"Hello. FuguResort Hotel. How may I help you?" She sounded very tired.

"Hi I'm Haruno Sakura and I—" Sakura was caught off.

"Haruno Sakura? Oh it's a pleasure to be of service!" All tiredness was washed away only to be replaced by and ecstatic (happy) mood.

"Right. Anyway, I was wondering if you had any rooms available for my friend here Karin. Do you have any?"

"Oh yes! We have the Grande sweet available for her today."

"Okay hold on please," Sakura put the phone to her chest so that the woman wouldn't hear her.

"Do you want the Grande sweet? Or something simple?"

"Simple."

"Okay." Sakura put the phone back onto her ear.

"Something simple would be fine please for her."

"Okay… we have room 212 available for her."

"That would be lovely. Thank you very much." Sakura said.

"Okay that will be fifty-three yen for one night." The woman said kindly.

"Okay thank you. Karin will be by later to pick it up along with the money. Bye." She hung up.

"Well you're popular." Karin scowled again as she savored the bite of soup.

"Hehe…. Yes I am. You see, when I was eighteen, I ended up helping the FuguResort Hotel. They had some enemy ninja's after them when someone famous went and stayed there. I ended up being called down to help when no one else would. Mind you, these ninja were VERY dangerous! I went down and got rid of their little problem. Now whenever I need to get away, I always call them. They show me great hospitality. Everybody loves me I guess." She shrugged it off. "Well, I'll get you some clothes."

"What!? I don't want your clothes!" Karin spat out.

"Well it's just for tonight. Look at your clothes! They're all ripped! I'll throw them away for you."

"NO! These are my clothes! If you throw them out I will kill you!" Karin shrieked.

"Fine I won't throw them out. At least change into these." Sakura handed Karin a brown long sleeve and pants. When Karin came back out she looked sophisticated. Very sophisticated.

"I look like a freak!"

"You already were. Now come on. I'll take you down to the Resort. And I promise that I wont throw out your clothes." Sakura and Karin then left and went towards the resort.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Me: I hope you enjoyed that Looooooooooooooong chapter! Don't expect every chapter to look like that one did! Well… I'll try my hardest to make A LOT like this one! Whew… that took a while. I'm beat! Well thanks guys for the reviews. I really appreciate them! Expect the next one in another week or three.  I know I know. HURRY UP!! I am!

"Shikamaru: Troublesome…

"Me: Figures. Anywho! REVIEW OR ELSE!!! I LOVE making these things. Oh and I'm going to start another story soon. BUT this story will NOT be discontinued. Oh and if you read this, then go up to my Homepage and vote on which story you want me to start. If you don't then I will make this story end horribly!! REMEMBER: You can vote up to 2 vote… things… yeah…. Whatever! Now a word from our sponsors;

Sasuke: Hn

Me: Well your very excited.

Sasuke: Hn

Sakura: I see that you've reverted back to your primal state. One word suffixes.

TenTen: Fascinating. Do you think if we sold him to science, do you think we would get a lot of money?

Me & Sakura: Probably not.

Sasuke: Aa

Shikamaru: Troublesome.

Sakura: Stop saying troublesome!

Shikamaru: (yawn) Troublesome.

Sakura: STOP IT!

Me: Yeah it's annoying!

Shikamaru: Troublesome.

Temari: JUST CLOSE THIS CHAPTER ALREADY SASUSAKU KISS!!

Me: Fine! NO need to yell. Okay Bye guys! See you next time!

Karin: I'm confuzled.

Me: That's MY word!

Karin: I don't see your name on it.

Me: It's right there!

Karin: Oh… confuzled. (Karin ran away followed by me.)

Temari: Oh my god! Okay bye guys! Seriously. Bye.


End file.
